Spirited Phantasm Aftermath
by Pensive Rumination Observer
Summary: [Prompt - Exploration: the analysis of subject; travel for discovery] Into the end of the 4th Holy Grail War, walks a figure with the potential to greatly alter the proceedings to the 5th. There's no telling whether whatever results will be for better or worse...but at least it'll potentially be funnier, right? Oneshot...for now.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own either the Touhou Project or the Fate/stay night franchise. Both the characters and world in this fanfiction are the intellectual property of others with much higher pay checks.

* * *

**Spirited Phantasm Aftermath**

Fuyuki City burned in the aftermath of the Fourth Holy Grail War. It was into this hellish night, filled with burnt out buildings and flaming corpses, that walked an out of place figure.

Flames licked greedily at a pair of elegant black shoes as they slowly paced down a burning patch of road. They emerged from the flames with not a single singe to be seen on their polished surface.

The shoes paused as golden eyes blinked in surprise, banishing their previously absent minded gaze. There was a moment's pause, before a dainty nose lifted into the air and took a deep sniff despite the strong smell of charred flesh. The tip of a finger was then given a quick lick before being held up as if to feel for a breeze, before being returned for a taste. Delicate lips slowly upturned into a small smile around the finger.

"Oh my~! It seems my afternoon stroll has intruded upon a certain vampire's territory!" a feminine voice tittered as she withdrew her finger and cupped a cheek in mock embarrassment. "Oh well, I'm sure he will forgive me. It's been so long since we've had tea after all…"

Her gaze was suddenly drawn to the hellish scenery of the city causing a slight flicker of surprise to appear in her eyes, only now noticing the devastation that surrounded her. Not a trace of horror or disgust crossed her face even when confronted with the remains of the dead, only vague bemusement. Golden brows furrowed as she turned back to the flames she had just walked through.

"You are not the work of mankind," she said curiously, as she knelt at the edge of the curb and reached out to caress the flames with a bare hand. The pale skin of her hand remained cool despite the heat and with a swift movement, she whipped her hand through the flames red core. Surprise appeared in her expression as she inspected her now slightly blistered palm.

"The mana of this world grows stale and thin…and with it goes those capable of producing such flames," she pondered to herself as she watched the burns on her hand slowly fade away, "Yet here you burn...hateful flames that blaze with sheer malice…how delightfully intriguing!"

She stood in a ruffle of white and purple skirts; there didn't remain a speck of ash on her dress. "I must make sure to visit Kischur-kun more often!" she decided cheerfully with a nod, sending both her golden hair and the red bow upon her white mob cap bobbing.

Her head turned towards the sky, as if only now deeming to notice the malignant black sun gazing upon the scene from the night sky. Its foul presence had been easily felt…and just as easily ignored until now.

"In a world so poor in mana there must be much more efficient methods of destruction than this," she said almost conversationally. "Flames fanned by hatred are notoriously self-destructive after all…as long as that hatred comes from a mortal being."

"Which you most clearly are not," she said in an amusement. "Not anymore at least. Still, even if your curses burn eternally, your flames cannot…especially with your conduit to that marvellous artefact you reside in severed."

"Forget your plans of emergence and accept the fact that you have failed," she said with a dismissive motion.

As she spoke the black sun began to fade, but its malevolent presence increased ever so slightly as in response to her derisive words.

"In my experience, humans can be surprisingly stubborn in the face of beings such as yourself," she smirked as thoughts of to a certain witch and miko duo came to mind. "I would suggest you quietly accept your fate and fade into myth…but you would never accept that would you? Not with a nature such as yours."

She laughed mockingly as the fading sun seemed to glint spitefully, confirming her words. Her laughter faded away as she closed her eyes, before suddenly twirling off and dancing amidst the flickering flames.

"Still who knows? Perhaps you will prevail next time? It is no concern of mine after all~" she sang in a carefree tone, while swaying amidst the smoke and ash. The sun flicked furiously in response even as it began to finally disappear, anger rolling off it in waves.

Despite her nonchalant attitude, as the last few flecks of the black sun began to disappear, her movements slowed and a single golden eye cracked open.

"Sleep well and leave you hatred till you wake, Angra Mainyu..." she said solemnly.

As the manifestation of All the Worlds Evil slowly sunk back into slumber, its overbearing presence faded away, leaving the atmosphere feeling cleaner despite the ash still choking the city.

As the oppressive sensation of directed malice disappeared, something caught her attention. She slowly turned her head and cast a lazy eye in a particular direction. The sensation was muted and wavering, but still undeniably present.

She sensed human life.

The fact that any mortal human could survive in such a hostile environment was vaguely surprising, but hardly worth noting in the end. Humans could be remarkably stubborn after all, remarkable humans even more so and she had met more than her fair share of both over the long course of her existence.

What was much more interesting was that the life force she sensed resonated almost intimately with her. It wasn't any particular ability or skill which caused this feeling, but the instincts of an age old Yōkai.

She searched her memory for that last time this peculiar feeling had tickled her mind…and threw her head back in laughter.

"Ha~!" she crowed in delight, "To think I would stumble across such treasures during a stroll! Perhaps I ought to thank the Lady Scarlet next time I visit?" she abruptly paused to give the idea some though before just as abruptly dismissing it. The little vampire was already conceited enough about her ability to manipulate Fate.

"I apologise Angra-kun," she said cheerfully with a small bow to where the black sun had disappeared. "It appears that I may have reason to become involved in this situation after all. You understand don't you? In such an interesting situation I cannot just leave, I simply must stay!"

As she merrily skipped off into the burning aftermath of a War, Yukari Yakumo, the Border of Phantasm, sighed in satisfaction. "Ah, it has been centuries since I found a new potential shikigami…and I've never found two at the same before! What a perfect night~!"


End file.
